To Make Things Easier
by Kristen3
Summary: While Daphne is out, Niles decides to do a load of laundry to help her and make her life easier. One-shot, inspired by real life! :D


Niles sighed as he put the psychiatry book down. He was bored. Daphne was out with Roz, for some much needed bonding time. She'd been working way too hard lately, between making sure Martin did his daily therapy and adjusting to parenthood. David was three months old now, but things hadn't gotten easier.

As he thought of Daphne and all she did, Niles began to wonder if there was a way to make her life easier. He knew he'd let her do far too much of the housework. Suddenly, he remembered that there was a pile of laundry waiting for Daphne. Maybe if he took care of it, it would both solve his boredom, and help Daphne at the same time. Feeling much better now, Niles went off to the laundry room.

What Niles knew about laundry probably couldn't even fill a sheet of paper. It came from his previous marriage to Maris. Back then, there was a full staff who took care of such things. Later, during his single days, he remembered quietly giving a load or two to Mrs. Woodson, and she found someone to wash it. But Niles was a smart man, and he had no doubt that he could figure it out. It couldn't be that hard. He arrived at the washing machine and found a laundry basket sitting in front of it. He was astonished to find that it was mostly onesies. How could someone so small go through so many clothes? No wonder Daphne found it overwhelming!

With a sigh, Niles began putting the items in the washing machine. Why had he never noticed that this might be the oldest machine in existence? He knew from many commercials that front-loading washers existed, and he made a mental note to look into some as he filled their top-loading machine. When all the clothes were in, Niles turned on the water. He smiled to himself as he thought about Daphne's reaction. He knew it was a small gesture, but hopefully it would let her know he cared. Carefully, he read the back of the detergent bottle, which told him to fill a cap of detergent and pour it in the machine. He filled the cap, and prepared to pour. Once he'd poured all of the detergent into the washing machine, the cap slipped from his hands, and into the machine, amid water and a full load of clothes. With a sigh, Niles reached in to retrieve the cap. Luckily, he found it easily, and removed his hand. But to his surprise, his hand now smelled heavily of detergent, and it was wet. _Great_, he thought. _Just what I needed_.

Within in minutes, he'd made his way to the bathroom, and dried his hand. Unfortunately, the smell lingered, making it seem as though he'd washed one hand, completely neglecting the other. Oh, well.

There was nothing to do now but await Daphne's return and tell her what he'd done. He hoped it would show her that he cared about her and wanted to make her life easier. Niles sat down on the couch, once again picking up the book he'd been reading. This time he wasn't bored.

Soon, he found himself absorbed in the book, and he forgot about the laundry in the machine and Daphne's absence.

Suddenly, the door opened and closed, Daphne entered. Niles looked up, seeing her release a relieved sigh. "Daphne," Niles said, shutting his book and walking to her immediately.

Daphne smiled at the sight of him. It was amazing how one night out had completely changed her attitude. "I feel so much better," she said. "Roz was telling me how it was after Alice was born. She thought she'd never sleep again. And she was working for your brother then! I honestly don't know how she did it!" She laughed, and the sound was like music to Niles' ears.

"I'm so glad to hear that, my love. I know adjusting to parenthood has been hard, and I'm so sorry." He took hold of her chin, lifting her eyes to meet him.

"Why do I suddenly smell laundry detergent?" Daphne asked in confusion.

It took Niles a moment to recall what had just happened. "Oh, I thought I'd help you out by doing a load of laundry while you were out. I managed to drop the cap into the load of wash, and I had to retrieve it." He couldn't help blushing a bit as he recalled his own stupidity.

"You did that for me?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I had no idea David went through so many clothes!"

Daphne laughed. "He sure does! But being his mum is something I'd never trade for anything. Roz helped me understand that, too. Even with all the hard work, it's worth it."

"David is nothing short of a miracle. I know I've left you with the bulk of the chores since he's been born, and I can't say 'I'm sorry' enough times. I suppose it's because I don't really know very much about domestic things. And you always did them so well for Frasier, it was just easier for me to let that continue. But that isn't right. I'll be glad to do anything I can to help."

Daphne smiled and kissed Niles. "It's all right. I think part of it was my fault, too. I've been letting your father get away with not doing his therapy when the baby's around, and that makes the whole thing take longer." She sighed. "I just need to stand up to him. I don't know why I let it go on as long as I have."

"Because you're an angel," Niles replied automatically. "I'm sure you can handle Dad with no problem. But I meant what I said, Daphne. Just let me know what you want me to do in order to make things easier."

Daphne pulled Niles close, loving how it felt to be in his arms. "You already are making things easier," she whispered. Her life was far from easy, but with Niles there to love and take care of her, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

**The End**


End file.
